JAG Company Picnic
by Allyson Rae
Summary: You never know what will happen at a JAG company Picnic...
1. When Pies Attack!

JAG Company Picnic  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: No one knows how many things can happen at a JAG Company Picnic!  
  
Disclaimer: JAG isn't mine....if it was, we all would be HAPPY shippers right now!  
  
A/N: Hey! I decided to try my hand at something a little different for me. Hope you enjoy this! :)  
  
1324 Local The Park Falls Church, Va.  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Falls Church, and the annual JAG company picnic was in full swing. Everyone was laughing, playing games and eating all the food that staff members had brought. Harm had made these really good banana creme pies for desert, and he was walking over to the table with what looked like another one. Then out of nowhere he accidentally tripped and his "pie" ended up in the face of his co-worker, Mac. She wiped the whipped cream from her eyes as Harm uttered a sarcastic sounding "oops." Mac just glared at him before smirking and chasing him. Harm led her to his SUV, where two more whipped cream pies were waiting. "Okay Mac, listen. If you can find me somewhere in this area, while blindfolded, you can smash these two pies in my face." Mac smiled and spoke.  
  
"Bring it on." Harm blindfolded her and handed her the pies.  
  
"Good luck." He then ran off. Mac began stumbling around, walking into cars, a tree, a picnic table, and finally a tall man that she just knew was Harm.  
  
"I've got you now!." Mac smashed the pie all through his face, all over his head, and even a little on his ears. Mac ripped the blindfold off to come face to face with a whipped cream covered Admiral AJ Chegwidden! "Oh Sir! I am so sorry! I thought you were Harm, and I had to get him back, and well...oh Sir! I am so sorry!" AJ just stood there, arms folded with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"Tell me Colonel. Is whipped cream good for wrinkles and growing hair back?" Mac stood with a shocked expression as Harm laughed his six off behind AJ.  
  
"Ooh Harm! I'm gonna get you!" Mac began chasing Harm again. 


	2. Water Balloons

**JAG Company Picnic  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: It took me awhile, but I finally updated this story. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**"Okay everybody," Harriet Simms-Roberts' voice rang out through the crowd of JAG staff and their families. "Everyone get a partner and stand face to face, it's time for the water balloon toss." After explaining the rules, she gave each pair a balloon. "Now remember, once you break the balloon, you are out." Harm and Mac stood ready, facing each other. "Okay, on your mark, get set...GO!" They began tossing the balloon back and forth. After 3 minutes, everyone was out except Harm/Mac and Sturgis/Vareese. Harm caught the balloon that Mac had just tossed and quickly whipped it at her. It hit her chest and popped, soaking her, for it was a rather large balloon. Mac stood, in shock for a moment before springing to action. She began to chase Harm around the park, pausing briefly only to grab two water balloons out of Harriet's bucket.  
  
"Harm!!! GAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mac ran after him. Harm paused to catch his breath and Mac saw her chance. She whipped the balloons at her extremely DRY partner. Harm saw them coming and ducked behind the closest person. The balloons never had a chance to hit Harm, because they happened to hit an already-whipped cream covered AJ Chedwiggen. Mac stood wide-eyed as Harm chuckled softly from his spot behind the Admiral. The Admiral stood with an amused grin on his face as he cleared his throat. Mac began to babble as the crowd looked on.  
  
"Oh Admiral, sir I am sooooo sorry. I ws throwing the balloons at Harm and he ducked behind you. Oh God sir I am sooo..." The Admiral then ," he said, chuckling, "Do you happen to have some sort of grudge against me today?" He then smiled sweetly.  
  
Mac began to blush, turning a cherry red color, before spotting Harm trying to sneak away. "HARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And again, the chase was on.

* * *

**I know this one was short, but if I can, I'll get the net chapter -- the final chapter -- posted today as well. If not today, then tomorrow.**


	3. Mud Wrestling

**JAG Company Picnic  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter...this is gonna be great! I hope you all enjoyed this story. rock on everyone!

* * *

**After thoroughly pelting and furthermore soaking Harm with water balloons, Mac finally felt satisfied. Harm knew not to mess with that Marine anymore. Or so she thought.  
  
The men set up a sprinkler to cool everyone off on that hot summer's day, and the water turned some exposed dirt into mud. So the park now had a mud pit. Anyway, everyone was just hanging out and relaxing, except Harm of course, who was planning his next attack. Mac was sitting on a bench, about 5 feet away from this make-shift mud pit, and she wasn't paying attention to anything around her, just staring into space. Which was perfect for Harm's plan. He casually walked up and sat down beside her. Suddenly he flung a small handful of mud at her. It splattered on her face and her shirt, and Mac wasn't too happy about that. **"HARMON RABB JR! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"** Harm was quickly up and running, followed closely by Mac. Mac caught up to him just as he was running past the mud and she 'accidently' nudged Harm so he ran --and slipped-- in the mud. He quickly fell, leaving a laughing Mac standing over him. "Hah! Harm_on_! I finally payed you back." Harm just grinned suspicously.  
  
"Oh yeah?" And with that he pulled her down on top of him. "How's that? Hmmm?"  
  
"Harm! GAHHHH!" Everyone was looking at them now, as they rolled around in this mud pit, laughing hysterically. "Harm, I'm gonna kill you! Look at us!" Harm pinned her down on her back and hovered over her.  
  
"You know Mac, you are beautiful when you are covered in mud." And then he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. When he pulled away, he saw a fiery passion in her eyes that was rarely seen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, a little harder than before. This time when they pulled apart, Mac quickly rolled Harm over so that he was on his back. Now she hovered over him. She rested her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers through her mud-caked hair. Everyone was staring at them, in disbelief. It was finally happening, they were finally admitting how they felt. The Admiral saw this scene. Instead of getting angry, he just chucked and murmured to himself. _'At least this time, Mac got him back...not me.'  
_  
Harm looked at Mac with the truth shining in his blue-green eyes.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie," he whispered, "I love you." Mac raised her head to look at him.  
  
"I love you too Harm." He kissed her again, and layed, contently, in the mud pit in the middle of the park.  
  
Harriet turned to the small group of people around her and spoke. "And this is proof...you never know what will happen at a JAG company Picnic."  
  
**The End**


End file.
